


Chips

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly worship, Character A is completely turned on by the softness and warmth of Character B's belly, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Stuffing, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Bill runs into chip girl at the pub.
Relationships: Chips Girl/Bill Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> As far as I know, we never know what chips girl's name _actually_ is, so!

“You’re the chip girl!” 

Bill Potts looked up from her drink, glancing around. “Excuse me?”

“At the university?” The blond girl who was looking at her grinned, and it made her eyes get narrower. She had a _lovely_ smile, and it made Bill’s heart speed up.

“Yeah, I work in the canteen,” Bill said. Her mouth was very dry, and she was trying not to perv. _I can see her cleavage in that shirt, it must be softer than any pillow, I wanna put my face in it_ , her unhelpful brain chirped. 

“You’re the one who keeps giving me chips,” said the girl. She held a hand out, and Bill looked from the hand to the girl’s face. “Arielle.”

“Bill,” said Bill. “Bill Potts.” Arielle’s hand was very soft, and her eyes were very bright. The bar around them seemed to fade away, and it was like it was just the two of them. 

“Let me buy you a drink,” said Arielle. “Since you keep giving me extra chips.”

“Oh,” said Bill, and she flushed, rubbing the back of her neck. She wasn’t even wearing her nice clothes - she’d gone down for a night on her own with a book and a pint. “You don’t have to do that…”

“Can I sit with you?” 

Bill blinked. "What?"

"Can I sit with you," Arielle repeated. "Since you've been keeping me supplied in chips, I figured I can at least provide you some company." A pause. "Unless you don't want to have company." She was biting her lip, and looked faintly uncertain now.

"No," Bill said quickly. "I mean. No, I don't not want company. Which is to say I'd like company." She cleared her throat, looked sheepish. "Sorry. Can I try that again?" They were still holding hands, she realized.

Arielle grinned at her, and her nose wrinkled up when she smiled. It shouldn't have been making Bill's heart beat that much faster. "Go on, then," she said. 

"Hi," said Bill. "I'm Bill. I work at the canteen."

"And you've been giving me extra chips," said Arielle. 

"I have," Bill agreed. "Since chips are good." _Nice one, Potts._

"They are," Arielle agreed. "Maybe we should get some, later."

Bill was blushing now, her cheeks getting hot. "Maybe," she agreed. _Still holding hands_ , she noted, as Arielle moved to sit next to her at the bar. 

"Although I remember, when I worked at this coffee shop, it put me off coffee for _months_ after I quit," said Arielle. "I'm surprised you can still eat chips."

"I love chips," Bill protested. She squeezed Arielle's hand, cautiously, and Arielle squeezed back. "It helps that they don't smell like they taste," she added. "And that I can eat other things," she added. "I worked for a meatball restaurant -"

"A restaurant that only made meatballs?" Arielle raised an eyebrow. "Bit repetitive, isn't it? Never really seen meatballs, outside IKEA." 

"American owner," Bill said. "And it wasn't just meatballs. We did pasta, meatball sandwiches, meatballs over salad -"

"I'm sensing a theme here," Arielle interrupted. 

"Well," said Bill, "I'm lucky that a daft American was only interested in metaballs and not any food I'd see in my day to day life, or I might be put off chips or something equally important." 

"Wouldn't want to be put off chips," Arielle said, her voice the very image of solemnity.

"Definitely not," Bill agreed. 

-*-

There was some more alcohol. Bill lost track of it at some point, and things went in snapshots. Her knee touching Arielle's. Her hand still in Arielle's. Drinking some kind of fruity cocktail on Arielle's urging. The two of them both walking out the door, their breath pluming in front of them like cigar smoke. Stopping in the chip shop, and how the warmth of the room made Arielle's cheeks and nose turn red. 

And now they were in Arielle's tiny little flat, with a big container of chips on the table, and Bill was kissing Arielle. She was being pulled into Arielle's lap, and her fingers were in Arielle's hair, pulling it out of its messy updo, and Arielle's hands were on her arse. 

Arielle's mouth was sour and sharp, like all deep kisses, and her lips were soft. Her eyelashes were ticklish against Bill's cheek, and her nose was still cold against Bill's own. Her breasts were soft and warm, and so was her belly, pressed right up against Bill's. It was the kind of deep soul kissing that Bill sighed over when she read Star Wars fanfiction, and it didn't feel entirely real - she'd wake up any moment, shove a hand down her pajama bottoms and rub one out to the lovely dream.

Except it was still happening, and when they pulled apart, Arielle's eyes were very dark, and her tongue was darting out to lick her lips.

All of the blood must have left Bill's brain, because what popped out of her mouth was "can I feed you?" and not, like... a million other things she could have said, from _how about we go to the bedroom_ all the way to _so how do you like your pussy licked?_ or a million other things that weren't... that.

"Sure," said Arielle, and then she was grinning as she sat back in her chair. "Was you giving me all of those extra chips some kind of fetish thing?" 

"I, um," said Bill, and she was blushing harder, groping behind her to find the container. "Y'know, I would've said no until like. Um." She licked her lips.

"I'm just pullin' your leg," Arielle said, and she was smiling. "You're really cute, y'know that?"

"I've been told," Bill said. "Wait, no, that makes me sound conceited, I'm sorry."

Arielle laughed - actually _laughed_ \- and it was such a lovely sound that Bill joined in, because how could she not? "You're really cute," Arielle said, and she patted Bill's cheek. "Go on, then." 

Bill opened up the container, and she took out a chip.

-*-

Feeding someone else hot chips was surprisingly sensual, although now Bill had to contest with the fact that she was going to be thinking about the velvety brush of Arielle’s tongue and the softness of her lips every time she doled out another spoonful to the students in line.

Arielle’s eyes stared into hers, and Bill’s fingers rested on Arielle’s throat, feeling the movement of the muscles as the other woman smiled. She rested on Arielle’s thighs, and she fed her, chip after chip. They probably needed something like ketchup, or maybe some vinegar, but she didn’t ever want to move.

“D’you want any?” Arielle asked, when Bill had fed her about half the chips. 

“No,” Bill said thickly. She would have pressed her legs together, but she was still straddling Arielle. “Are they good?”

“Pretty good, yeah,” Arielle said. “Although I don’t usually eat so many in one go.” She looked faintly embarrassed. “Think I’m close to being done.”

“A little more, maybe?” Bill’s hand had moved down, from Arielle’s throat to timidly hover over one breast, then lower, to the soft, warm expanse of Arielle’s belly.

“I can’t take much more,” Arielle said, and she sighed when Bill pressed against her belly. 

“You’re almost done,” Bill said, her tone imploring. “Just a little more, yeah?”

“I suppose I could do a little more,” Arielle said, and she opened her mouth for another chip. 

Bill stopped, and she kissed Arielle, tasted salt and Arielle, and when she pulled back, she fed her more chips. It was a pattern - kisses, then chips. Kisses, then chips, until there weren’t any chips left, and Arielle was growing.

“You’ve gone and stuffed me like a turkey,” she groaned, her head lolling back theatrically. I can’t eat anymore. Gonna explode.”

“There’s other ways to explode,” Bill said, and then she groaned. “Oh no. Please forget I said that.”

“Too late,” said Arielle, and she was grinning. “You’re adorable, Bill Potts.”

Bill kissed Arielle again, and she let her hands run up and down Arielle’s sides, cupped Arielle’s breasts, then kissed down Arielle’s throat, along one shoulder. She slid off of Arielle’s lap, and pressed her face into the warm softness of Arielle’s belly. 

“You’re so warm,” Bill murmured, pushing up the hem of Arielle’s shirt, and she pressed her face into the softness, the _warmth_ of Arielle’s belly. She was stroking her hands up and down Arielle’s thighs now, and she looked up. “Y’know, I wanna…” 

“Mmm?” Arielle rested a hand on top of Bill’s head, sinking into Bill’s hair. “Do ya?”

“I would,” said Bill, and maybe it was the heady arousal that was coursing through Bill’s whole body, because even the fumbling of getting Arielle’s trousers off didn’t seem like a problem, and she nuzzled her face into the red marks on Arielle’s belly, where her waistband had been digging into it.

Arielle’s cunt was slick and hot against Bill’s mouth, and the salt of it was sharp against her tongue, as sharp as the bites of salt from the hot chips in her mouth. She had a hand shoved down her own trousers (when had she done that?), and she rubbed Arielle’s belly and rubbed her clit, as her tongue lapped at Arielle’s own clit. 

“Bill,” Arielle mumbled, and then, “ _Bill_!” 

Bill fucked Arielle with her tongue, rubbed her nose against the nub of Arielle’s clit, and she let her head fill up with the salt, the musk, the warmth. _All that warm body, and it’s because of me_ , she thought, and she came up for air, rubbing her cheek against Arielle’s belly. 

“You’re a freak, you are,” Arielle said, her tone affectionate.

“Does that mean y’want me to stop?” Bill didn’t wait for Arielle to respond, just fastened her lips around Arielle’s clit and slid two fingers into Arielle. She tapped the tip of her tongue against Arielle’s clit, and she gently squeezed the soft skin of Arielle’s belly, pressing down gently into the fullness of it. 

Arielle’s toes were curling against Bill’s thighs, and her hips jerked forward. Bill was rubbing herself that much faster, and she was using her whole mouth to eat out Arielle, riding her own fingers, tilting her own head back. It was all a mess - dripping down her chin, all of the sweet pleasure filling her up, and Arielle was shaking against her, was panting and moaning and groaning. Arielle’s thighs were going tight, and it was like the softness of her belly under Bill’s hand. 

Bill came faster than she expected to, a sharp, firecracker of an orgasm that moved up her whole body, leaving her trembling against Arielle’s mouth. Arielle’s hand was still on her head, keeping her in place, and she let her face be ridden as Arielle came against her mouth in a rush of wetness and clenching muscles. Then Arielle was flopping back against the chair, panting heavily, and she was gently nudging Bill in the thigh with one foot.

“So,” Arielle said, and her voice was only a little rough, “next time, I’ll make you dinner. Sound good?”

Bill pulled her hand out of her trousers, and she stood up on shaking legs. She leaned forward to kiss Arielle, one hand on that lovely soft belly. “We’ve got a deal,” Bill said, and she pressed her smiling mouth against Arielle's.


End file.
